


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Radio, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Protective Lee Taeyong, Rebellion, Strangers to Lovers, Subliminal Messages, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kwon Boa | BoA & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kwon Boa | BoA/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**1:20 PM**

"You're an hour late again."He bowed his head in apology."I'm sorry.I'm not informed of the schedule so I keep being late.My apologizes."

The man in front of him just scoffed."Whatever."He said."Just get inside and start getting ready."


End file.
